Spirits
by onlyone42
Summary: This is a backstory of sorts as to how Danny becomes a Guardian. I don't want to give lots of spoilers but it is sad so if you don't like it don't read. this is a one shot for now and honestly will probably stay that way. can also act a stand alone. T for sorta character death? he gets reborn... so yah.
Sup all! I'M ALIVE! I really have no excuse for being gone so long….. anyway at the moment this is only a one shot and will stay that way it was the back story for how Danny became a guardian! This is a rather sad story you have been warned! Hopefully I will get to the other stories I have posted I have not abandoned them!

* **SPOILERS!** ***** as I am thinking about just leaving this as a one shot, ill give you a small a brief idea of what the AU would be like. Danny lost everyone to the GIW, and was tested on, he was freed by the other ghosts but left scared.  
He would become the ghost king when he died but Clockwork knew that if he was not able to overcome what happened he would become like Dan and Pariah. So knowing what would happen in this fic. He sent him to Jack's world to "start again". When he comes to terms he will be able to go back and for between the GZ and Jack's world and will act as the Spirit of Halloween Guardian of Courage and the Ghost King, helping kids to be strong by facing their fears. ***SPOILERS END***

 **Sorry for any spelling mistakes and stuff I have no editor!**

 **I DO NOT TAKE CREDIT FOR ANYTHING THIS IS A NON-PROFIT WORK! ALL CREDIT BELONGS TO THE CREATORS OF DANNY PHANTOM AND RISE OF THE GUARDIANS!**

Thunder and lightning clashed over head, the seemingly never ending battle drowning out miserable sounds of the child below it.

A small girl no older the five sat crying under a large leaning oak tree, the rain mixing with her tears as she shivered in the dark of the night, wishing she had never left.

"Mommy" she sobbed "Mommy, Daddy I'm sorry please come get me! I wanna come home".

* * *

She couldn't remember what she was mad about before. Her daddy had told her not to go out to the woods at night.

"Please come find me!" She sobbed again before letting out a scream as a loud crack of thunder sent a powerful wave of vibrations through the air. The tree she hid under creaked ominously as the rain continued to fall. She hated the dark, curling up she pressed her head to her knees as more tears came.

The sound of something moving fast made her look up, and a flash of light passing just behind the bushes in front brought her to her feet.

"Hello?" she called out fearfully "is someone there?". She had only managed a few small steps towards bush, before everything happened in a blur.

A monstrous roar of thunder shook the ground as a bolt of lightning stuck the leaning oak. Screaming in terror she spun around only to freeze as she watched the tree continue to fall towards her.

Just seconds before impact, a hard shove sent her face first into the mud to the left of the falling tree. A resounding thud shook earth as the tree made contact with the ground.

Unable to move from shock the little girl sat trembling in the mud, staring unblinking at the spot where she had stood trying to understand what had happened.

"Are you ok?" a soft voice asked beside her. Dragging her eyes away from the tree freighted hazel eyes met concerned sky blue. Blinking a few times the little girl focused her attention on the boy crouching beside her.

"Are you ok?" he asked again "did you get hurt?" a worried expression stared at her. "N...no" she stuttered out. Relief spread over the boy's face "thank goodness" he breathed "I was worried I hurt you, I didn't mean to push you so hard, I just didn't want you to get caught under the tree". Offering a small smile to the still shaking girl the boy crouched down even farther to look into her eyes. "My name is Danny, can you tell me your name?"

"My name?" the girl echoed uncertainly. "yes" Danny said gently "what's your name". It took a few shuttering breaths before the girl finally replied in a soft voice "Rachel, my name is Rachel". Still smiling the boy reached out a hand "well Rachel, how about we get out of these woods and get to someplace dry".

Rachel looked at Danny's face before slowly reaching for his hand. Danny gently helped her to her feet. "Do you know how to get home?" Rachel asked softly looking up at the older boy. "Sort of" Danny replied. "I know how to get to town, and once were there we can go to someone who can get you home". "How do you know where town is" Rachel asked.

Danny let out a soft laugh. "You almost made it there yourself" he replied. "You see where the tree fell on those bushes?" following Danny's pointing hand Rachel looked at the fallen tree and nodded, "can you see the road right behind them"? He asked. Nodding again Rachel pushed herself onto her toes to see over the edges of the leaves. "That road leads into town, all we have to do is follow it and we'll pass the police station, there will be someone there who can get you home." Still holding onto Rachel's hand Danny began to walk to the road.

Standing at the side of the dark road Rachel glanced back and forth. Darkness stretched out in both directions seeming to devourer the little she could see. "Come on" Danny said gently "we need to go this way", he started to take a step when Rachel's scared voice stopped him.

"No" she said quietly. Confused Danny looked back to her "what's wrong? I thought you wanted to get home?" Rachel only shook her head. "It's too scary" she said miserably. Danny smiled sadly at the little girl. "I know it looks scary but I need you to try and be brave...", "NO" Rachel shook her head more determined. "I'm not brave, I'm scared, it's dark and there are monsters in the dark" she said fearfully placing herself back on the ground. Danny was quiet for a few moments before kneeling next to the girl. "Can I tell you a secret?" he asked her quietly. Sad eyes looked at him before she nodded her head. Danny gave her a grin "you can't be brave unless you're scared".

" being brave doesn't mean you're not scared, being brave is doing something you know you have to even though you're scared, because there is something or someone more important to you than being scared."

Rachel looked down at her lap "I'm still scared" she said quietly. "I know" Danny said softly "but I bet your mommy and daddy are more scared". Rachel looked back up in confusion, "scared because their little girl is out in a big thunder storm and they don't know where she is" Danny continued "but even though their scared, I know that their out somewhere looking for you. They are being brave for you because you are more important to them than being scared."

Rachel looked back at the dark road before looking back at Danny. "Their looking for me?" she asked quietly. "I know it" he smiled before holding out his hand. "Their doing their best to be brave for you, do you think you can try and be brave for them?" Rachel looked at the hand in front of her before taking a deep breath and grabbing hold.

Pulling her up once again Danny began to lead towards the town. "What about the monsters" Rachel asked squeezing Danny's hand. Danny gave a laugh "I'm gonna tell you another secret but this one you have to promise not to tell anyone "he said grinning. Nodding her head Rachel looked at him curiously "I'm actually a super hero" he told her in mock whisper "there isn't a monster around that would dare mess with Danny Phantom.

* * *

Rachel blinked as she looked back in front of her. She had barely noticed they had reached the town let alone reaching the police station. Danny had been telling her stories of what he did as a super hero. Coming to a stop in front of the station Rachel felt a smile pulling on her face. Danny had told her that they could get her parents, she could go home. Turning excitedly towards Danny she began to ask if they could go in when she noticed he wasn't looking at the station. Danny had slightly turned to look at the road they had just come from a thoughtful frown on his face.

"What's wrong "she asked fearfully looking behind them. "Is it the box ghost" she asked, the blue funny man had been one of her favorite stories and Danny had said he liked to show up lots. With a laugh Danny turned back towards her "no it's not the box ghost" he said but his smile soon dropped. "Rachel" he said quietly "I have been thinking about it on the walk here and" he paused trying to find how to word what was next. "I think... I think I left something back at the side of the road" he said slowly "back where the tree fell, I think I left it behind when I pushed you out of the way, it's really important and I need to go back and get it." Frowning Rachel gave a look to the doors of the station "we have to go back" she asked quietly. Danny pressured his lips before getting down on his knees to look into her eyes. "No Rachel, I have to go back, you need to go in there and tell them that you are lost and need help."

Rachel's eyes shot back to Danny fearfully. "alone" she asked panicked "but.." Danny pulled her into a hug "hey" he said gently "do you remember what we talked about earlier? even if you're scared you can still be brave, for your mommy and daddy remember? All you have to do is go inside and tell one of the people in there that you're lost and need help and I promise you that they will get your parents for you."

"I don't know if I can do it" Rachel said quietly. Pulling back Danny gave her a thoughtful look. "Then how about I give you something that has always helped me". Rachel watched curiously as Danny reached around his neck and pulled of a simple chain necklace with a small black and white D. "you remember how I go by Danny Phantom when I fight as a super hero" he whispered with a smile. "my sister gave this to me when I was younger, she said it was to help me hold a bit of courage in my hand when I felt like everything got to be too much, all you have to do it hold the charm in your hand, close your eyes and take a deep breath, then you can find the courage to be brave". Danny gently set the necklace over Rachel's head. "I wish I could go in with you, but I need to go back, promise me you will still be brave." He asked sadly

Rachel looked at the little charm around her neck and then back at Danny, before hugging him. "I promise." She said whispered in his ear. Pulling back Danny gave her one last smile before turning to look at the road "I have to go" he said sadly "will you be ok?". Taking a deep breath Rachel looked up at him and nodded. With one last smile Danny turned and began to walk back up the road. Rachel watched him until the darkness took him from view, tuning towards the now looming doors she slowly climbed the few stairs before stopping.

Clutching the charm in her small hand, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Reaching out she pushed open the door and stepped inside. When she opened her eyes again she looked around to see small group of men and women looking back at her in shock. Taking another breath Rachel looked at the closest one and quietly said "I'm lost and I need help".

Two days later after Rachel had been returned home a police officer would come to speak with her parents. The two would ask him if they had found the boy who saved their little girl. The officer would tell them that they had. The rain had left a perfect scene for the police; you could easily see where Rachel had been tackled away from the tree and where she had landed. You could see where she had walked to the road and where she had sat down.

With a heavy heart he also told them about how Rachel's tracks had been the only ones there. How they never found a second imprint, and when they moved the tree, how they found the body of a young fifteen-year-old boy who had left the world with a smile on his face.

* * *

I KILLED DANNY O.O! It needed to be done I only regret that Danny had to suffer to do it! The plot bunny demanded it. I know Danny has ghost powers but the portal that Clockwork sent him through temporarily shorted them out. So he dies and then meets jack. A little more on the plot now that the story is done, as a different twist only Jack knows Danny is there as Danny has his own fear that he needs to get over ADULTS! Yep… adults so as a sort of funny plot twist the other guardians may or may not think that either Danny does not really exist or that jack is keeping a secret boyfriend hidden from them. I like rare pairs and find DannyxJack cute… get over it. I support YAOI! Any ways… If anyone wants to use this as a starter for something else just shoot me a PM and go ahead. I wanna read it when your done! PEACE! -onlyone42


End file.
